


YouTube AU

by mk94



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Comic-Con, Conventions, M/M, Paulina is mean, Pre-Slash, YouTube, Youtube AU, fanboy Danny, fanboy Vlad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Danny Fenton, a little YouTuber who talks about space meets Vlad Masters, famous YouTuber known for his EvilGhost videos ,Vlad Plasmius' at a comic con.





	YouTube AU

“Are you sure this is healthy?” Jazz spoke up.  
Danny sighed and took a large bite from his hotdog, “why are you here again?” He asked after he devoured his food.  
“A healthy development for children is very important. That can be achieved by learning the children’s interest and spending time with them” his older sister explained.  
“And that’s why you followed me here,” the teen spread his arms out,” to this year’s comic con? Filled with too many people to your liking with ‘strange’ interests that you don’t understand?”  
Jazz froze when a bunch of ‘Guys in white’ fans dressed in white suits passed them. As they left , she sighed,” I love you Danny and believe me I see that you feel awful since Paulina bullied you-“  
“Bullied? HA!” Danny barked out a fake laugh,” She didn’t bullied me, she destroyed me! Making YouTube videos where I talk about space was the only thing that I really love. Loved. Paulina ruined this. I mean,” Danny shrugged as he continued his way through the crowd.  
“Danny, just…forget it for a while and enjoy our time here okay?” Jazz said softly, putting her hand on her brother’s shoulder.  
Danny nodded and smiled then,” thanks Jazz”

They were wandering around and seeing amazing cosplayers, fanmade comics and even some celebrities.  
“No way do I stand in line for two hours to take a picture with ‘Skulker’” Danny frowned while Jazz stared excited at another celebrity.  
“Ember! Ember is here!” She turned to her brother,” I know we agreed on doing everything together but-“  
“Just go, Jazz,” Danny chuckled, shoving her to the direction where the line started.  
Now that he was finally alone, the teen had time to think. He remembered his first video he posted. He was fourteen years old back then and was simply explaining the sun. Or what his friend said, rambling about the sun.  
He had so much fun that he made another video and then another. He continued for three years now till Paulina posted very mean things about his videos on BookFace. At first Danny was happy for free publicity but that changed quickly. With only six followers (five of them people he knew) he was an easy target for the Paulina-Fanclub who just really…  
Danny shook his head, deep in thought.  
They killed my YouTube channel. Danny thought sadly, bumping into someone.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean-“  
“Oh. My…Are you Danny Fenton?” the stranger asked and Danny looked up and STARED.  
“V-V-Vlad Plasmius?!” the teen whispered, his eyes roaming the Evil Ghost appearance in front of him. Such elegant clothing, such spiky black hair, such blue skin, such pointy ears and such teeth-  
“Y-Yes, I am. I didn’t think you would know me…” the man chuckled nervously, his blood red eyes shifting around, dare he say, shyly.  
“How would I not?! You’re Vlad Plasmius! Evil Ghost trying to take world domination only to be beaten by Danny Phantom! You…Y-Your videos are amazing…” Danny smiled excited. He couldn’t believe it. Danny is standing in. Front. Of. Vlad Plasmus a.k.a. Vlad Masters! One of the greatest YouTubers on EARTH!  
“Thanks! I’m honored to hear that from you!” The man replied just as excited as Danny felt.  
“Wha-honored? To hear it from me? I’m no celebrity or something-“  
“But your videos are amazing! I watched every one of them! The way you talk about space it’s just…I can’t believe to see you here today I’m so excited!”  
“You? I am excited to meet you! Your videos are AWESOME!” Danny couldn’t stop laughing. He kept on fanboying over Vlad’s videos just as Vlad kept on fanboying over his.

“Just the story of Vlad Plasmius is amazing! The back stabbing of friends turning him evil but still you keep your project light and comedic orientated. And then suddenly Danny Phantom is there, well, not really there but” Danny rambled on what he liked about Vlad’s videos while they took a walk outside to escape the crowded place,” I think it’s funny how you just mention him all the time but nobody ever saw him in your videos. Did you make that intentional that there is nobody taking this position as ghost boy or is just nobody there for this position?”  
“Well I actually had someone in mind but-“  
“Tell me. Please! I need to know!”  
“Can I ask you something first?” Vlad asked, smiling when Danny nodded quickly.  
“Why did you quit your channel?”  
It was like he woke up from a wonderful dream and was back in the harsh reality.  
“oh…” Danny looked down at his feet and shrugged,” just…lost interest”  
“That’s not true and you know it” Vlad replied softly, stopping the younger man from walking on. Danny shrugged again and glanced at him now and then.  
“There was a girl I liked. I showed her my latest video how I-“  
“Explained the easy way to remember the solar system” Vlad added, nodding.  
“-uh, yeah,” Danny blushed, feeling a bit shy that the man did remember this,” that one. I showed it to her to impress her. She posted it then with some mean comments on BookFace”  
“That’s awful”, the older man frowned.  
“At first I thought that way more people might see my space-rambling,” Danny shook his face and shrugged again,” but then the haters and Paulina-Fanclub were just too much for me and…where is the fun in that? I liked my channel better with only six followers…”  
“I’m…sorry to hear that” Vlad spoke softly, putting his hand on the teens shoulder.  
“It’s ok…I’ll get over it…” Danny took a deep breath and smiled at the other,” so, my question?”  
“Oh, yes. Alright” Vlad began to walk again,” Danny Phantom is based on you”  
That made Danny gape. “Wha-?!”  
“Yes, after I saw your first video, I was…” he looked away in embarrassment,”…smitten, to be honest”  
Smitten. Danny thought. Vlad Masters is smitten by me?!  
“I hope you don’t feel harassed! It’s the truth!” Vlad quickly continued,” I was inspired and suddenly, I had a hero, a funny young ghost boy believing in the good and crossing my evil ghost’s plans. I always considered contacting you to ask if you would join my project but-“  
“Yes”  
“Yes what?” Vlad asked surprised.  
“I’ll be Danny Phantom”  
Vlad watched Danny running towards him, smiling at him happily.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes”  
“O-Okay…?” Both men began to giggle and laugh, hugging each other excited,” I have SO MANY ideas right now!” Vlad shouted excited.

“And, how was Ember?” Danny asked, smiling as he watched Jazz jumping and giggling like crazy,” AWESOME! Here! Here!” She showed him the picture of her with Ember hugging and making duck faces,” she is sooo cool and Awesome and soooooo niiiice! I was so worried she would be different than I imagine but she is PERFECT!” Jazz spoke fast, only stopping when her brother laughed.  
“Oh stop it. I bet you would react the same way when Plasmius would stand in front of you”  
“You mean like right now?” Vlad spoke up, grinning amused when he was stared at by her.  
“Jazz, this is Vlad Masters and we’re going to make videos together now”


End file.
